Of Fights and Survival
by MutantConspiricy
Summary: It was by chance they ended up in Detroit than Chicago. Chance that led them to that store. It was their anger, though, which led them to fight for a woman they barely knew.
1. To go or not to go

M.C: Hello to all. This is my first fic here on this account, and I hope it's good. I'd like it to be a twist of sorts, good but slightly original as well.

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing, well, maybe Sera and Kara. I can't say I really own the plot cause a lot of it is from the movie.**  
**Rating: P.G 13 for swearing  
Pairings: None planned yet**

Ok, moving on…I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
**

"You did not just do that" I stated, looking at the girl who now wore a triumphant smirk. I clenched my teeth, trying to control my anger. It didn't work. I punched her; hit her again and again until I felt someone pull me away from her. I kicked her one last time and shrugged the person holding me off. "You fucking whore!" I turned and walked away, Kay at my side. She had been the one to pull me off of the girl who insulted me and then insulted Kay.

"You really need to calm down Ser" I glared at her and kicked at a rock as we walked to the store.

"I may have anger problems Kay, but that whore deserved everything she got." Kay laughed slightly and pulled her coat closer to her.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean, it's like 10 at night and it's freezing outside!" I shrugged, while looking behind us quickly.

"Not sure, but whatever we decide, it better be made quickly. This really ain't the best part of town." She nodded and as we neared the courts, she pointed out a store up ahead.

"Come on; let's see if we can grab something to eat." I nodded and followed her as she walked quickly to the store. We moved to the side quickly as a kid ran out of it. Kay shook her head and I frowned.

"A kid shouldn't be out on a night like this" she nodded and opened the door, I walked in.

They didn't see me, at least, I don't think they did. One was preoccupied with Kay, as she was closest to the door and the cashier. The second was occupied with the old woman at the back.  
"Let's play a game" he said to her, and by her stance and her eyes, you could see she was scared. I struck, I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I had to do something. I wrapped by arm around the guy's throat, using one hand to twist the hand with the gun and the other to keep him at me. He struggled and he was strong. There were shots at the front; I dropped, pulling the guy down with me.

The gun fired at the ceiling. It hit one of the lights and I heard the woman scream. Glass fell and I shut my eyes, the guy, however, did not. I heard him curse. The gun was dropped when I heard a crack sound in his wrist. I dropped his wrist and pulled off the ski mask he was wearing. He swore again and I heard his friend come from the front. I wondered about Kay. For too long. The guy I was holding got away from me, and I used what energy I could to kick him in the back. He fell forward and I reached for the gun he had previously dropped.  
Tile went flying as the other guy shot at my hand. I was lucky, he missed. I grabbed the gun and shot the guy with the gun in the leg. He swore and shot at me again, I rolled, I shot again. I got his hand and watched his friend pull him away from the scene. They left and I heard a groan. I looked beside me; the old woman had been shot.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M.C: That's it, rather short but I don't want to give anything away. Also, I'm always up for constructive criticism and ideas. I also make a good muse, meaning I have a lot of ideas I don't trust myself to write. That's it, please, R&R


	2. You have got to be kidding me

M.C: A longer chapter this time, giving a better perspective on the situation and the girls themselves. I would like to thank japangherl for being the first reviewer and letting me know that I was a bit confusing last time. Hopefully I made it a bit better.  
**Disclaimer: on first chapter  
Chapter rating: TEEN, due to swearing…  
Pairings:** none, at least, none that I know of yet. I wasn't really planning on pairings but a friend asked me and I didn't have an answer, so I shall ask my reviewers and readers. Do you think there should be pairings later, and if so, who?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit" I said and scurried over to her, it was only a shoulder wound, but it could get serious if we didn't get immediate help. "Kay!" I called to hear feet running towards me. I pointed the gun to see Kay stop, holding her hands up.

"Whoa! 911?" I nodded and she ran for the phone behind the counter. I looked at the woman who was smiling at me. I took off my jacket and held it to her wound. I pressed down hard to keep pressure on it and looked at the woman.

"Look at me! Keep looking at me! Don't break eye contact, ok? Stay with me" she smiled and I heard Kay in the background.

"Ser! The ambulance is on its way." I nodded and kept eye contact with the woman.

"Don't fall asleep either, keep your eyes open!"

"You know" she coughed out. "You remind me of my son…" I smiled

"Keep thinking of him, don't let go. Don't let him loose you." I kept talking to her, and kept the pressure on her wound. It was not long before the ambulance came and took her away. A cop car came as well; we got a drive from them to the hospital.

As we sat in the waiting area, the cops questioned us. Greene was alright, but his partner, Fowler, I didn't like. He kept asking questions as if we were in on it. Questions like; "what were you doing there anyways at that time?" and "how'd you get by uninjured?" I clenched my jaw and Kay stepped in. To her, that was I sign that I was not happy.

"Look. No offence or anything, but we're tired, stressed out and just want to make sure the woman's ok. Alright? You want to question us? Come find us some other day, like tomorrow. Just not now" Greene nodded and took his partner away; and we were called over by a nurse.

"Ms. Mercer would like to see you." I raised an eyebrow but shrugged figuring it was the woman who we brought in. Kay nodded and we followed the nurse into a room.

The lady was sitting up; the bandage on her shoulder was peeking out form the hospital gown. She smiled when she saw us come in.

"Please, sit down. Tell me, what are you're names?" I smiled as Kay and I both pulled up seats.

"I'm Sera, this is Kara. Are you okay?" I asked, looked at her, she was still smiling warmly. You would have never guessed she had almost been killed.

"Evelyn Mercer. I want to thank you for saving me" I blushed; I wasn't good at receiving praise.

"It was no problem, really," Kay said, looking around the room. "I think you're rather lucky, for the sheer fact that you lucked out on Russian roulette and the fact that Ser here has anger problems which she takes out with violence. Oh, and the fact that who knows what would have happened if we had went to Chicago instead." I lay my head in my hands; it figured that Kay would give out all this information on us.

"Why did you change your mind?" Evelyn asked, and I sighed and looked at her.

"To be honest Ms. Mercer"

"Evelyn please"

"It was fluke. We were supposed to go to Chicago, but the woman at the booth made a mistake and we ended up here in Detroit."

"It makes no difference really" Kay piped up, "not like we were going anywhere."

We sat and talked to Evelyn for a bit longer, she asked us questions about our age, to which we answered 24 and 25. She asked where we were staying and what we had planned. We didn't really have any answers, but at a point we didn't have to answer as someone came in.

"Ma!" She smiled as a thin black man came and hugged her. Two little girls stood with who I predicted was their mother. "Are you okay?" She rolled her eyes at us behind his back and I heard Kay giggle.

"I'm fine Jeremiah. I'd like you too meet Sera and Kara. If it were not for them, I don't think I'd be here." Before we knew it, we were wrapped in a hug from him. I stood there awkwardly, whereas Kay returned the hug.

"Thank you"  
"No problem, just lucky in time and place I guess."

We left after that and as Kay and I sat on the sidewalk outside the hospital, a cigarette hanging from my mouth, Kay spoke.

"I don't trust the situation." I looked at Kay, raising an eyebrow for an elaboration. "Think about it, they came, they shot the store owner and got their money. They had masks so it wasn't like they had to kill us for the fact we knew who they were. They weren't after the store owner; they shot him and still came after us. They weren't after us because we just got here yesterday and none of our enemies think we're worth the effort to follow across the country. The only explanation would be that they were after Evelyn." There was truth in what she had said.

"Maybe they just like killing?" She shook her head.

"I don't think you noticed since you were fighting, but they seemed so determined to get her. Had we not been there, they would have." I inhaled the nicotine and stood up.

"What do you propose then?" I looked down at her and waited.

"I think she may still be in danger." I nodded, and motioned for her to continue. "She may need our help…" I sighed, "at least until her sons come home!"

"Kay, you are too kind hearted,"

"And you are too cold hearted!" I sighed again and held out my hand.

"Let's see if we can go talk to her."

We walked back in to the hospital; making our way to room Evelyn was in. When we got there, someone was fidgeting with the machine. Then there was a long droning sound of a beep. They had unplugged her. Kay ran towards the guy and kicked him away from the machine. I plugged it back in and watched as Kay pushed him towards me. I punched him and watched as he ran out of the room. Kay ran to the door but shook her head.

"Don't know where he went?" she shook her head and I looked at the sleeping woman who was unaware of how close she came to death again. "Looks like you were right,"

"So we'll stay?"

"We'll stay."

"What do you mean?" I was talking with Jeremiah while Kay was in the room with Evelyn.

"I'm saying that something is up. I think you should get your brothers down here! This is serious okay? Look, if you don't want to call your brothers, give me the numbers and I will. I'd rather call them now than have something happen and have to call them for something even worse." He didn't really believe me; I could see that in his eyes.

"Why do you want to help her? Why do you care?" Why couldn't Kay have done this?

"Because I have no family except for Kay! Because she told me about her sons she loved so much and I would not want to see a kind woman die in such a way! She reminds me of my grandmother; I lost her without saying goodbye. I don't want to see the same thing happen here, if I can help, I will. Now either call your brothers, or give me the numbers!" I snarled, I was angry now. I hated giving out personal information.

"I'll call them, but you better hope to explain it to them." I walked away, heading to the room where Evelyn lay.

Kay looked asleep, as did Evelyn. I sat down by the window and waited until one of them would wake. Preferably Kay.

"Don't you have somewhere to go? Home perhaps?" she had her eyes open, Evelyn, and was looking at me intently now.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she ignored my question, raising an eyebrow for me to answer. "Home is where the heart is, my heart resides in my chest. I am always at home."

"But never comfortable enough to lay down your guard to any but your friend." I looked over at Kay, wondering how this woman knew me well enough to say something like that. I didn't look at her, avoiding eye contact. "Sera look at me." I did, I couldn't disobey her, it was strange. "What are you running from? How is it that you fight as you do?" I sighed for I did not want to tell her anything. I did not speak, not trusting my own words. I stood up, looking out the window. "Take care of my sons" I heard her say and I turned around only to be punched in the face. I fell to the ground, struggling but not winning as I was beaten by some guy. Then, there was a pain at my head and I turned to see Kay unconscious on the ground and my vision faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M.C: Alright, I know I know. What's going on…well, in my opinion, hit men would never give up. Let me know what you think of it so far, please R&R! Thanks.


End file.
